Clint
The Pirate King. Synopsis Clint was a small man, with his most distinguishable feature being his moustache, and his inner animal being a duck; seeing him when he first arrived on POTCO, in shorts, chest bare, and a tattered jacket, few would imagine he would rise to the rank of the Pirate King, in the full outfit of his idol, Captain Barbossa. Life Story Early Life''' Clint started off POTCO as a regular pirate, not standing out. He would often stand on Tortuga and make friends, he was not the best swordsman or sailor, but his wit and wonder gave him the respect as a likeable fellow to talk too. One of his friends, Lilly, he spoke to every day; she in many regards was his best friend, par Bill (the sailor of the legendary ship, the Bountyhunter Executioner, unquestionably the most powerful ship in all the seas.) '''Lilly's betrayal Lilly was manipulated, by the tyrannous Edward Bladeskull, who fabricated the lie that Clint was infact a reincarnation of a previous nemesis to Edward, Jack Warskull. Due to this lie, Lilly no longer trusted Clint, despite Clint not evening knowing the existence of Warskull. Many minor spats followed this, just pre-fodder before the true war, but soon Clint convinced Lilly of the truth: that he was a mere honest pirate, not Jack Warskull. However, this betrayal would not be forgotten by Clint, and he swore to himself, he would wreak vengeance on Edward. The war The true Jack Warskull returned to POTCO, and Clint decided to join Edward in this on going war between him and Jack; however, this was just a ruse, and Clint betrayed Edward to join Jack's side, as revenge against Edward. Jack declared Clint as his second in command, and soon there was a great battle between the two armies. The fight ended in Edward and Jack forming a peace treaty. Clint becomes king Edward tricked Jack into hating Clint, by framing him as an enemy another time, and the foolish Warskull believed him. Edward declared an arrest warrant for Clint; and all Jack's guild, Ace Assassins Elite, and Edward's guild, the Caribbean Pearls are commanded to find Clint and kill him. Clint is wanted, so he goes into hiding and recruits a secret army: the pirate lords. Clint is the king of all the lords: Jack 2 (in charge of the fellow knights), Leon (whom was a former lord another a different ruler) and Luis Shipsilver (also exiled by Jack Warskull.) Together, they revolt against the evil pearls and Clint stabs Jack Warskull, executing him for his crimes against the crown. They were winning in this great battle, however, just before Clint was about to kill Edward once and for all, Luis betrays Clint, handcuffs him and locks him up in Padres del Fuego jail. Luis has been working for Edward all this time... Jack 2 to the rescue Jack runs in with his guild, the Fellow Knights and saves Clint. They go onto Clint's ship, the White Star and sail to Driftwood Island, being followed by many of Luis's ships. They get there in time, where there are three pearls, including Luis, are waiting for him. They surround Clint, with their swords drawn in a circle around him. It seems it is time for Clint's death... However, Clint is no longer a mere pirate; he says the now famous line : "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Clint Eastwood," and Clint teleports away. Capture of Edward and Luis Clint leads the lords and the fellow knights into battle against the pearls on Padres del Fuego and win! They captured Luis and Edward, but they escaped and ran away like chickens. The lords now have the job of tracking down the traitors. Clint finds Luis on Tortuga beach, and turns to arrest him, but Luis draws out a gun and shoots Clint! Clint falls to the floor but before death, he pulls out a gun and shoots Luis in the heart. Luis dies, there and then; however Clint is on the brink of death, before Jack 2 comes and rescues Clint with a potion, however, Clint goes into hiding and recovers from his injuries for many days. Clint's death Clint finds Edward hiding on Raven's Cove, informed by his trusted and loyal lord, Leon Fireskull. Clint, as pirate king offers Edward peace, to end all the fighting. The lords belive this is a no-mans land, so no weapons are allowed... as Clint reaches out his hand for peace, Edward declines, and shoots Clint!!! Edward believes he has killed the pirate king, Clint and therefore won a great victory, and the war itself, and the pearls celebrate! Clint returns Clint wasn't dead after all, he had just faked his death so he could catch Edward at his weakest, and this plot worked! On Port Royal, he runs at Edward but Francis Stormhawk (a traitor Pearl) fights Clint instead, as Edward runs away. They lead one of the epicest battles in the history of POTCO, which results in a fire, caused by one of Francis's grenandes, that destroys Port Royal! This is followed by a sword joust, where Clint stabs Francis, and he dies... the third elite member of the Pearls to die to Clint's hand after Jack Warskull, and Luis Shipsilver. The final battle Edward and his new evil henchman Lawrence Raidquick hatch a plan to murder Clint and take over POTCO! The detonation of POTCO has been set, and Clint knows the war must end once and for all, in one final battle... the rest of the pearls are dead, and the lords are all but lost, now it is just the two arch enemies, Clint and Edward Bladeskull... Clint and Edward duel with swords on Padres del Fuego, Edward sails away from Padres where Clint cannons Edward's ship. Edward manages to escape and swims to Tortuga where they battle in the most epic battle in history! Clint chops off Edward's sword arm, and has a sword at his neck. It is surely time for Edward's death, what the dictator surely deserves. Clint has a tough decision, and proves himself as the Pirate King. Clint lets Edward live, due to his forgiving nature. They formed a treaty, to bring an end to the great war and Clint brings peace to POTCO at last! Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories